<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Будет весело by maily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504582">Будет весело</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily'>maily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ну и тем более, киснешь в одиночестве. Не тупи Поттер, приходи, я тебе говорю. Будет весело. У меня с собой бутылка водки, и у Котку есть что-то хорошее для тебя, — слышно было, как болтали люди на фоне, играла музыка, шуршали вещи, Бориса дернули, и он кому-то что-то ответил. — Приходи. И поцелуй Попчика от меня, — сказал он и отключился.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Decker &amp; Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Будет весело</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>строчка из книги "как Борис, которому я врезал на игровой площадке, а он схватил меня за руку с разбитыми в кровь костяшками и прижал ее к своему окровавленному рту." (с) немного меня сломала. попытка просто подумать, как оно было там на самом деле хаха</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мы с Поппером сидели дома одни перед телеком, где по каналу старого кино крутили хорроры. Я загребал прямо из пачки сухие кукурузные хлопья, запивал их сладким горячим чаем и выкурил уже два косяка травы, так что был порядком обдолбан, когда позвонил Борис и сказал «Приходи к Котку, тут супер. Вечеринка. А?»<br/>
— Не, — пробормотал я вяло, загипнотизировано наблюдая за морем бутафорской крови, поддельных кишок и нестрашных зомби. — Не хочется.<br/>
— Это кто там стонет? — спросил Борис. — Подружку привел?<br/>
Не удержавшись, я фыркнул и пьяно засмеялся.<br/>
— Что с тобой? — весело спросил он снова, когда я не смог остановиться и закашлялся от смеха.<br/>
— Н-ничего. Какая вечеринка?<br/>
— Тебе понравится, — на линии что-то трещало, голос Бориса был чуть хрипловатый, я неожиданно подумал, что давно его не слышал. От травы во рту быстро пересыхало и губы постоянно стягивало, я вязко облизнулся.<br/>
— Да?<br/>
— Ты там с отцом или один?<br/>
— Один, — заметив смешную собачью морду рядом, я исправился, — с Поппером.<br/>
— Ну и тем более, киснешь в одиночестве. Не тупи Поттер, приходи, я тебе говорю. Будет весело. У меня с собой бутылка водки, и у Котку есть что-то хорошее для тебя, — слышно было, как болтали люди на фоне, играла музыка, шуршали вещи, Бориса дернули, и он кому-то что-то ответил. — Приходи. И поцелуй Попчика от меня, — сказал он и отключился.<br/>
Вот приходи и сам поцелуй, подумал я, все еще держа телефонную трубку и слушая гудки. Поппер сонно приподнял морду, взглянул на меня своими глазами-бусинками и неуверенно вильнул хвостом. Ветер за дверьми трепал брезент у бассейна, отец вроде хотел накрыть там что-то, да так и оставил его валяться в кустах недалеко от собачьей будки.<br/>
Я отбросил трубку на диван, опять потянулся за хлопьями. Не хотелось мне к Котку. Это Борис вечно у нее торчал — я его теперь почти не видел, только в школе, и каждая наша встреча — опять разговоры про Котку. Котку-то, Котку-се. У него как башню снесло.<br/>
Я скучал по Борису. И что уж скрываться перед самим собой — ревновал его к этой чертовой Котку.<br/>
Вечера больше не скрашивались его звучным русским акцентом, веселым трепом и дебильными шутками; нашими совместными ужинами и просмотрами фильмов. Я даже соскучился по безобидным тычкам под ребра и по тому, как Борис все время тырил у меня вещи, оставлял чайные следы на мраморной столешнице в кухне, от которых Ксандра с ума сходила.<br/>
Я сонно оглянулся в сторону кухни, будто там кто-то был, но повсюду застыла плотная вечерняя тишина. Отец с Ксандрой зависли на Стрипе, и, честно говоря, я не видел их уже больше пяти дней — позавчера отец позвонил среди ночи, спросить, все ли хорошо. Конечно, хорошо, ответил я, не сказав, что дома кончилась еда еще три дня назад.<br/>
Делать было откровенно нечего.<br/>
Решив, что от вида пустого дома меня скоро стошнит и что стоит проветриться, заодно увидеться с Борисом, пусть и у Котку дома, я лениво вздохнул и отправился одеваться.<br/>
Выбрав наобум свой самый не-драный свитер, я натянул его поверх рубашки и, пока умывался в ванной, опять заметил, что выгляжу как примерный школьничек-отличник. Вспомнил подъебки Бориса, что в случае, если на вечеринку вдруг заявятся копы, меня первым вытолкнут на переговоры.<br/>
«Ой, простите, мои родители уехали из города», говорил он, передразнивая меня, и я заводился с пол-оборота от жеманных ноток его голоса и тут же лез к нему с кулаками.<br/>
Перед выходом я предусмотрительно налил Попперу воды и засыпал корма из верхней полки в кухонном шкафу — что-что, а за едой для собаки Ксандра всегда тщательно следила. Еще выкурил половину косяка — неловко и криво скрутил его, присев на край дивана. Чуть-чуть просыпал. Ползал собирал. Отхлебнул опять чаю, приторно сладкий, аж скулы свело. Борис пил только такой, и я тоже приучился.<br/>
На улицу я выбрался довольно бодро, подобрал еще валявшийся у гаража поломанный скейт, который мы с Борисом давно нашли на заднем дворе заброшенного дома через улицу отсюда. На нем кататься-то толком не получалось, но я все равно взял скейт с собой и покачивался на нем, если дорога уходила под горку.<br/>
Ветер дул теплый, солнце еще не село и стало красным, превратив пустыню в большое алое пятно. Пару раз я засмотрелся и неуклюже навернулся на асфальт, чудом не порвав штаны. До Котку проще было бы доехать на автобусе, да только в нашей глуши они ходили раз в сорок пять минут, и я не рискнул сидеть на остановке. И правильно сделал, потому что — по моим недостоверным и кривым меркам — где-то на полпути меня здорово накрыло выкуренной напоследок травкой.<br/>
Я тащился вдоль дороги, держа чертов скейт под боком, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой, как утопающий — за последнюю соломинку, потому что меня повело и разморило от тепла, ноги еле слушались.<br/>
Над головой расстилалось бескрайнее светло-черничное небо с еле проступающим полумесяцем. Я то и дело дергался и запрокидывал голову назад, рассматривая рваные облака, думая обо всем и ни о чем сразу. Такого неба в Нью-Йорке я не видел. Понравилось бы оно маме, бескрайнее и умиротворяющее? Под ним на мили вперед растянулась безмолвная пустыня. Казалось, что ты стоишь на окраине всего мира — и выглядела это окраина совсем паршиво: безжизненная, одинокая. С сухим жарким воздухом, с ужасными душными днями, по ночам — с беспощадным колким ветром, который грозился сбить тебя с ног и продуть до костей.<br/>
У меня здорово пересохло во рту, но денег на газировку не было, проходя мимо нашего с Борисом любимого — набивать карманы мелкой едой и делать вид, что мы рассматриваем тетрадки да ручки — супермаркета, я решил не заходить и не испытывать судьбу.<br/>
Котку с матерью жила в бывшем мотеле «К&amp;К», сейчас — настоящая дыра. Когда я дошел, на улице уже стемнело, и свет от фонарей возле вереницы мини-квартир бил мне в глаза, я растер их ладонью и двинулся дальше мимо шумного двора: тут тусили реперы и местные дилеры, какие-то мужики в рабочих комбинезонах спорили за бутылку водки. У обшарпанной стены гудели автоматы со сладостями. Губы у меня уже так стянуло, что я даже не мог улыбаться. На миг перед тем, как постучать в дверь, подумал, что лучше бы мне следовало остаться на диване дома вместе с Поппером. Ему там одиноко.<br/>
Открыл мне Борис.<br/>
— Блин, быстро ты! — радостно оскалился он, тут же затаскивая меня внутрь.<br/>
Мне казалось, я шел целую вечность. У Котку дома воняло травкой и сигаретами. На Борисе была рубашка моего отца — я ее сразу узнал, темно-синяя с фиолетовыми пуговицами, купленная еще в Нью-Йорке. Сейчас пуговиц недоставало. Борис дернул бровями, прищурился, присматриваясь ко мне.<br/>
— Ты как?<br/>
— Есть у вас чего попить? — спросил я, бросив скейт в прихожей и оглядываясь.<br/>
В гостях у Котку я ни разу не был, но примерно представлял, как оно: три комнатки, все бордовое и коричневое, темно, валяются женские шмотки и висят везде шали. Окна занавешены цветастыми платками. Из комнаты Котку раздается музыка, приглушенный смех и валит дым. Накурено. Борис наклонился ко мне, и я застыл. В темноте его глаза казались бездонно черными.<br/>
— Да ты накурился, Поттер!<br/>
— Дай мне попить, Борис, — я прошел мимо него к грязной маленькой кухне. На барной стойке валялись остатки пиццы.<br/>
— Будет тебе попить, будет, — важно сообщил он и полез в шкафчик за стаканами. — Пошли.<br/>
Мы прошли через гостиную, свернули направо, дернули и так приоткрытую дверь и оказались в комнате Котку. Вечеринка — слабо сказано, очень-очень слабо. Котку с двумя подружками, которых я раньше не видел, сидели на кровати и делили таблетки ксанакса. И два паренька с нашей школы, которых я часто встречал в углу курилки, распивали ягер. Борис вальяжно расселся на светло-розовом ковролине и приглашающе похлопал рядом с собой.<br/>
— Привет, — не поднимая головы и не отвлекаясь, сказала Котку. Я поздоровался в ответ и плюхнулся к Борису.<br/>
Сначала мне показалось, что все тут угрюмые и необщительные, а потом я заметил, что все просто давно напились и укурились. Подружки Котку лукаво посматривали на меня, лениво перешептывались, и глаза у них был осоловевшие, пьяные и туманные. Я облизнулся, Борис разлил по стаканам водку.<br/>
— Я вообще-то воды просил, — сказал я глухо.<br/>
— Ты же на вечеринке, Поттер, — усмехнулся он, откинув со лба черные кудри дерганым движением.<br/>
Мне тут было неуютно. Да и Котку мне совсем не нравилась. По накурке я начал загоняться еще больше: все выглядели подозрительно, притихшие, из магнитофона крутится диск с хип-хопом, стены розовые, эти платки на спинке кровати, на кресле — везде. Комод заставлен баночками, бутыльками, женской косметикой вперемешку со всякой мелочью, чеками и заколками, давно не убирались — я разглядел слой пыли. Борис пихнул меня в плечо.<br/>
— Освежись.<br/>
Мы выпили водки. Сморщились, на закусить Борис дал мне чипсы. Котку не глядя забрала у него стакан и допила остатки. Девчонки опять захихикали, одна из них — блондинка с выжженными волосами, с пирсингом в брови — потянулась и отдала пару таблеток ребятам в углу.<br/>
Борис принялся о чем-то переговариваться с ними, тряся коленом, сел по-турецки, а я что-то после водки размяк. Наверное, с голодухи — весь день ел только хлопья и пил чай. В животе было горячо, чуть кололо в боку, а перед глазами поплыло. Сначала я подумал, что это линзы запотели, старательно вытирал очки об свитер, отгоняя от себя всякую грустную фигню в голове.<br/>
Последние месяцы слились в серую и бесцветную ленту, я много курил, ходил в школу, торчал дома в одиночестве и теперь, после Бориса, оно ощущалось до боли явно.<br/>
Я даже не заметил, как мне налили еще водки, и быстрым смазанным движением опрокинул ее в себя — чуть горько во рту, обжигающе — в горле и потом — хорошо. Борис улыбался, выгнув бровь, болтал с Котку и закурил сигарету, которую мы с ним поделили на двоих. В комнате понесло травкой — подружка Котку, уже другая, которая смотрела на меня дольше остальных — свернула косячок.<br/>
Первым предложила мне, и я его принял и заметил, как Борис хитро взглянул на меня, склонив голову. Мы слушали музыку, трещали про всякое: уроки, слухи про реконструкцию заброшенного центра, кто на какой вечеринке был недавно, что делал, какую книжку читал. Я почти не вслушивался.<br/>
Борис как-то посреди всего наклонился ко мне и шепнул:<br/>
— Как тебе Энни? Ты ей по-любому нравишься.<br/>
Кто такая Энни, подумал я, но не сказал вслух, потому что Борис ладонью мягко схватил меня за подбородок и развернул в сторону девчонок: они уже толпились у зеркала и что-то там разглядывали.<br/>
На Энни — которая не блондинка, понял я, — мне было пофиг. Стало до того тоскливо, что я опять приложился к водке. Опять подумал о Нью-Йорке, потому что теперь, когда я столько времени проводил сам с собой, не думать и не вспоминать не получалось. В этой жизни — в жарком Лас-Вегасе, мне было настолько холодно на душе и паршиво, как не было нигде и никогда. Я вдруг разозлился на Бориса, что он меня бросил — так сильно, что щеки загорелись; он сидел, наблюдая за мной, и звонко смеялся над шутками этих укурков у стены, а я смотрел на него и кипел дальше.<br/>
Я ненавидел то, с какой силой скучал. Еще думал когда-то, что это Борис, как говорят, «прилипала».<br/>
Все вдруг засуетились, как будто придумали, чем наконец-то заняться, я не поспевал. Девчонки сбегали на кухню, Борис тормошил меня за плечо. Оттопырил себе ухо, убирая черные непослушные кудри назад, и я увидел, на что он мне указывал: у него в ухе блестела маленькая сережка — серебряная бусинка, крошечная, я проморгался, думая, что мне почудилось.<br/>
— Котку сама себе нос прокалывала, предложила мне, круто, а, — заржал он. — Давай тебе тоже сделаем? Котку хочет еще попрактиковаться.<br/>
— Чего? — тупо спросил я.<br/>
У меня заплетался язык, свой голос даже не узнал: он просел и хрипел, звучал слабо.<br/>
— Поттер, — Борис обхватил меня за лицо. — Будет классно смотреться, а то ты у нас выглядишь как слишком хороший мальчик.<br/>
Я попытался от него отмахнуться, но Борис только теснее прижал меня к себе и потрепал по макушке.<br/>
— Ну давай, а? Или ты боишься? Больно не будет, ты уже прилично накачался, — говорил он, а я проваливался в звенящую тишину.<br/>
— Да пофиг, только отвали.<br/>
К нам подошла Котку, держа в руках яблоко и чавкая жвачкой.<br/>
— Ну что, он будет? — деловито спросила она, поглядывая на нас сверху вниз, и я сглотнул неприятную жгучую после чипсов слюну.<br/>
— Конечно, — сказал Борис весело. — Давай со мной за компанию, Поттер, — и протянул мне дымящийся косяк.<br/>
Я пожал плечами, крепко затягиваясь и добивая себя. Котку присела, вытащила из коробочки иглу, Борис вгрызся в яблоко — на черта оно нужно вообще. Она обмакнула иглу в водку, а потом для верности поводила ею над огоньком зажигалки. Кто-то из укурков сказал «я следующий». Подружка Котку, которая не Энни, сверлила меня внимательным взглядом.<br/>
— Борис, отдай яблоко, — попросила Котку.<br/>
Когда он послушно вернул ей его наполовину съеденное, я наконец-то догадался, для чего яблоко принесли. Борис сзади заправил мне волосы за ухо, а Котку осторожно заложила его чистым нетронутым бочком мне под мочку.<br/>
Ухо обдало холодом, на лицо мне упало несколько спиртовых капель: что та самая девчонка, сидя на постели, брызнула на меня водкой.<br/>
— Для дезинфекции, — важно сообщила она.<br/>
Надо было сосредоточиться, сообразить и собраться, а я окончательно обмяк, навалившись сзади на Бориса, который держал меня одной рукой за талию, а второй за голову. Глаза слипались, не получалось остановиться на чем-то одном, и я глупо пялился то на иглу в руках Котку, то ей в глаза, то на ладонь Борис, лежавшую на моем животе. После затяжки комната окончательно поплыла, завертелась, меня затошнило. Котку склонилась ко мне, очень близко, что я почувствовал запах жвачки Джуси Фрут — Ксандра постоянно ее жевала, дома валялись обертки — и тут острое и горячее коснулось моей кожи, я закрыл глаза, прячась в темноте. Реальность схлопнулась.</p><p>В последнее время я частенько видел маму. Было и что-то хорошее, в том, чтобы ночевать всегда одному — я больше не будил никого своими стонами. Только Поппер, полюбивший спать у меня в ногах, встревоженно дергался и, навострив уши, смотрел на меня с опаской, когда я просыпался среди ночи потный и охрипший, с саднящим горлом и сумбурным сердцем.<br/>
Маму я узнал сразу — белый жакет и темные, длинные волосы. Она стояла достаточно далеко, и солнце смывало ее до боли знакомый силуэт. Мы шли по пустыне — с кактусами и потрескавшейся землей, я почему-то отставал. Ускорившись, побежал вслед за ней, пытался догнать, но как обычно — с каждым моим нетерпеливым нервным шагом расстояние между нами увеличивалось.<br/>
А потом в пустыне запахло жженым деревом и стройкой, я беспомощно заозирался по сторонам и натыкался лишь на равнодушную жаркую пустоту. Воздух вокруг пошел рябью, он зазвенел, как от взрыва, а мама все не оборачивалась, чтобы взглянуть на меня, и я в отчаянии замахал руками, загребая, как пловец, и боясь, что она исчезнет. Она и вправду исчезла: моргнув пару раз, я вдруг увидел мутный зал номер тридцать два и плотный серый дым, дыхание перехватило. </p><p> </p><p>Резко сев, я врезался лбом в лицо Бориса, который склонился надо мной, и неуклюже упал обратно на пол. В комнате все до одного пялились на меня, и я не сразу догадался, почему. Я лежал на полу, в полной отключке, и в голове эхом раздавался мой приглушенный вскрик. Вот же черт.<br/>
— А я думал, он насовсем отключился, — сказал кто-то тихо.<br/>
— Не, у него, наверное, болевой шок или типа того.<br/>
Блондинка шикнула на этих парней с ягером:<br/>
— Да он просто обдолбался! Борис, это ты ему еще зачем траву дал? Не надо было давать.<br/>
Я вяло мотнул головой, в ухе жгло и стреляло. Котку сидела у меня в ногах, меланхолично на меня посматривая. На коленках у нее покоилось яблоко с воткнутой иглой. Борис потрогал меня за плечо:<br/>
— Поттер, — его голос с этими резкими звонкими «ррр» вернул меня в реальность обратно, — ты в порядке?<br/>
В порядке ли я? Если бы я сам знал; в груди ныло, всё вдруг осточертело и стало до того тошно, что глаза защипало. Я неуклюже зашарил рукой, пытаясь ухватиться за кровать, чтобы нормально сесть, но был слишком отъехавшим: все движения медленные, нерасторопные; сердце в груди заходится в истерике; бросило в пот.<br/>
— Давай помогу, — предложил Борис и тут же обхватил меня поперек груди и прислонил спиной к кровати.<br/>
Все наблюдали за нами с хмурыми лицами, будто я им тусовку испортил. В полном отвратительном молчании. Меня замутило.<br/>
— Я же говорил, все с ним в порядке будет, придет в себя, ну что, Поттер, — Борис пощелкал пальцами у меня перед глазами, а я ничего не соображал.<br/>
Понимал только одно — мне надо домой. Хотя домом то место, где я жил с отцом и Ксандрой, я все равно не считал. Получалось, что не было у меня никакого дома, и дикая волна страха, отчаяния меня накрыла. Горечь и бессилие. Я сидел там на розовом ковре и ненавидел всё и всех.<br/>
— Эй, что с проколом-то делать будем?<br/>
— Да к черту этот прокол, зарастет, там наполовину.<br/>
— Давай ты лучше мне сделаешь, Котку, оставь их.<br/>
— Есть там еще яблоко?<br/>
— А кто пойдет?<br/>
Эти парни с девчонками-подружками продолжили разговаривать, как ни в чем не бывало, я смотрел перед собой, вспоминал маму, Нью-Йорк, что мне нужно домой, пытался успокоиться. Борис не шевелился, застыв напротив. Кажется, он уловил мою панику.<br/>
Но правда? Что я тут делал? В месте, где всем друг на друга плевать, где тоскливо и одиноко, как ни крути. Я смотрел прямо на Бориса, его черные брови и черные большие глаза, поджатые губы и дернулся, когда он вдруг улыбнулся — как обычно, немного издевательски.<br/>
— Давай воды тебе налью.<br/>
Через тонну ощущений тянулась противная боль — маленькой пульсацией, я коснулся рукой уха и пальцы отнял уже испачканные в крови, и меня прошило еще сильнее. Борис потянулся в сторону за стаканом, джинсы у него съехали с тощих бедер, я заметил, что он был в моих трусах, и разозлился сильнее.<br/>
— Нет. Я ухожу, — неловко поднялся на колени.<br/>
Борис попробовал остановить меня, но я уверенно толкнул его в плечо и рывком вскочил на ноги: комната пошатнулась, стены поехали, мне пришлось ухватиться за дверь. Я выкатился в гостиную, врезался в подлокотник дивана, еле как выбрался наружу — все в тумане, вокруг голоса, за спиной чей-то смех.<br/>
Воздух на улице был ледяным — он окатил меня волной свежести и холода, и я как помешанный торопливо потопал прямиком в ночь.<br/>
Сейчас я чувствовал себя до ужасного несчастным, неприкаянный маленький мальчик, которому все время не везло — не было никакой удачи, никакого счастья и никакого спасения. Я шел, до дрожи упоротый, пьяный и одинокий. Захотелось взглянуть на картину — я давно не доставал ее из-за изголовья кровати, она была здорово обмотана клейкой лентой и газетами, и чтобы развернуть ее придется потратить уйму времени, но эта мысль — что я увижу картину снова, подержу в руках и приду в себя, что в голове прояснится, стоит взглянуть в глаза маленькому храброму щеглу в неволе — стала спасительной. Я перешел через пустынную дорогу, побрел вдоль, тяжело дыша, шаркая ногами и поднимая вокруг себя облака песчаной пыли.<br/>
— Поттер, — раздалось за спиной, и я вздрогнул, но не остановился.<br/>
Теперь отчетливо слышал, как Борис плетется за мной следом. Ночь стояла тихая, угрюмая. Земля остыла, правил проворный и жестокий ветер, который трепал мне волосы, холодом лизал за воротником свитера и дул на горячее ухо. Кровь из мочки немного залилась на шею и противно потекла вниз, к рубашке.<br/>
— Поттер, ну подожди ты! Что же ты такой ранимый? Что с тобой случилось? — Борис нагнал меня, когда мы почти дошли до заброшенной детской площадки, а до этого шли вдоль длинного шоссе в полной тишине.<br/>
— Ты на меня злишься. Котку тебя так и не угостила, тебе больно, наверное, — он все пытался заглянуть мне в глаза, постоянно маяча сбоку, и у меня щеки от раздражения вспыхнули снова.<br/>
— Но я прихватил парочку с собой, — продолжал Борис как ни в чем не бывало, я понял, что он имел в виду таблетки, но ухода от реальности мне на сегодня хватило.<br/>
Нахмурившись, я шел мимо пустых автоматов для сладостей, треснувшей ржавой горки, поломанной песочницы. Борис не отставал и настойчиво мешал мне, преграждая путь. Вид у него был дикий: волосы из-за ветра завихрились и собрались чудным гнездом, глаза блестели под Луной, губы кривились.<br/>
— Злишься на меня, правда?<br/>
И тут я не выдержал:<br/>
— Ты говоришь со мной прямо как с Котку. Иди в жопу, Борис.<br/>
— Так вот оно в чем дело, — ухмыльнулся он по-доброму. Мы остановились возле сухого фонтана. — Ты ревнуешь, Поттер.<br/>
— Да мне на вас вообще насрать, — выплюнул я грубо и лягнул его плечом, проходя мимо.<br/>
Борис все не унимался:<br/>
— Знаю, Поттер, я пропал, но ничего не мог с собой сделать. Я по тебе тоже скучаю! — он продолжал нести этот бред, от которого у меня внутри все поджималось от стыда.<br/>
— Ты какую-то глупость несешь, — сказал я строго, резко застыв. Так, что Борис врезался мне в спину и потом захохотал.<br/>
— Поттер, ну что ты, дружище, — весело пропел он, приобнимая меня за плечи. — Давай вернемся обратно и...<br/>
— Борис, правда, отстань. Не трогай меня, не говори даже со мной.<br/>
Но он уже развеселился, и если раньше я тоже легко подхватывал волну Борисова сумасшествия, и мы вместе то дурачились, то шутливо дрались и потом бегали по дому, улюлюкая и крича всякую чушь, то сейчас меня все больше трясло от холода и злобы.<br/>
Мне казалось, что Борис надо мной издевался: принялся крутиться вокруг, мы зависли на улице, а я так хотел домой и нервничал, что все в той душной комнате видели мою отключку. Я уже представлял, как Котку говорит с Борисом о моих странностях, обо мне. Хотя Борис бы не стал трепаться, но мы с ним так отдалились друг от друга, что я себя чувствовал потерянным — как будто живешь ты целым, а потом от тебя отнимают часть.<br/>
Борис скакал и прыгал, дергал меня за руки, я уворачивался и пытался оттолкнуть его, но он с силой сжимал мои запястья, болтал ругательства на русском и заглядывал мне в глаза, надеясь повеселить. И тут — он лихо присел и ткнул меня под лопатку, мое слабое место. Я обезумел — Борис меня довел.<br/>
Как и раньше случалось — стычки наши часто скатывались в жестокость также легко, как и возвращались обратно к миру и шуткам. Но сейчас я озверел настолько, что кинулся на Бориса, и мы оба запнулись о чашу фонтана, я зашипел от боли, когда ударился коленом об бетон, но не отступал: Борис схватился за ворот моего свитера и утащил меня вслед за собой.<br/>
— Гов-ворил же, что будет весело!<br/>
Его лицо в свете Луны выглядело мертвецки бледным. Он продолжал улыбаться, хватал меня за шею, оставляя наверняка некрасивые алые следы от пальцев, мы пыхтели, дышали перегаром друг другу в лицо, а мир вокруг нас перевеворачивался в пьяной дымке.<br/>
— Иди ты нахуй! Это ни хрена не весело!<br/>
Бориса было очень много: он обвивал меня, как змея, сдерживал мои руки, потому что был выше и проворнее — и потому что лучше выносил алкоголь и дурь, когда как меня развезло; я свирепо лягнул его в бедро и откатился, на свитер налипла пыль, под ладонями хрустело стекло от разбитых бутылок. Я отшатнулся, боясь порезаться, и тут Борис резко дернул меня за штанину, и мы снова сцепились, он продолжал пальцами настойчиво и больно давить на точку у меня под лопаткой, я заорал на него и, когда услышал в ответ хриплый тихий смешок, развернулся и дал Борису в лицо изо всех сил.<br/>
Мы замерли.<br/>
Я, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги, дыша устало и свистяще, Борис — передо мной на коленях. Костяшка на руке заныла и закровила, я стер кожу, пока мы дрались на земле, и добил ее ударом. Борис совсем чокнулся: поймал мою саднящую руку и прижал к своему разбитому рту. Посмотрел на меня из-под челки тягуче и пьяно и улыбнулся.<br/>
— Господи, — застыл я на месте, рассматривая его разбитый рот.<br/>
И подумал опять: ну какого черта я творю? Какого черта я тут вообще делаю? Отшатнувшись от Бориса, отвел руку, размазав случайно по его губам кровь, и потом схватил его за потрепанный застиранный пиджак, швы натужно и жалобно треснули, будто я ему рукав оторвал. Борис поднялся.<br/>
Нижняя губа лопнула, как пузырь: он был пьян, кровь щедро лилась у него по подбородку тоненькой струйкой.<br/>
— Пиздец, — выругался я виновато, у самого внутри все дрожало от вида Бориса на коленях и от жара, которым затопило от пяток до макушки. — Дай посмотрю.<br/>
— Пошли к тебе, Поттер, — пропыхтел Борис, опять цепляясь за меня, прижимаясь ближе.<br/>
Я послушно замолк: все оборвалось резко, оставляя после себя пустоту. С Борисом иначе никак.<br/>
Мы медленно тронулись дальше по улице, уже не обращая внимания на холод. Борис задымил сигарету, поделился со мной и улыбнулся. Когда передавал ее — фильтр был красным от крови.</p><p> </p><p>Стоило Попперу увидеть Бориса, как он пустился в радостный визг и скач. Борис бросился к нему с объятиями и поцелуями, они валялись вдвоем на полу, а я завис в прихожей. Борис заляпал рубашку кровью и выглядел сейчас как какой-нибудь юный Дракула, только что покусавший свою первую жертву. Рот весь алый, подбородок и даже щеки в подтеках, я старательно отводил от него взгляд, поражаясь, что это моих рук дело.<br/>
— Я найду тебе лед...<br/>
— Забей. Мне надо Котку позвонить и умыться, но сначала позвоню, — Борис поднялся и пошел на кухню за проводным телефоном, беззаботный и обычный, словно говоривший «проехали, Поттер».<br/>
— Ты к ней не пойдешь обратно?<br/>
— Уже нет. Поздно. У тебя останусь.<br/>
Я прошлепал в гостиную, где оставил свои хлопья и чай, и откуда начался мой фиговый вечер. Включил телек, растянулся на ковре, блаженно закрыв глаза. Голос Бориса эхом доносился из кухни, убаюкивал. Поппер цокал лапками по плитке, вился вокруг него, и его радостный лай звучал как из-под толщи воды.<br/>
— Не спи, Поттер. Пошли искупнемся, — Борис вдруг с блестящим от воды лицом навис надо мной, и я вздрогнул, опять оживая, с его кровавого рта мне на грязный свитер капнула яркая капля крови. Я и не дернулся. Пофиг.<br/>
— Там холодно.<br/>
— Да ладно тебе, — продолжил он, будто не слыша, схватился за мою ладонь своими влажными пальцами. — Вставай. Чаю заварим.<br/>
— Не хочу, Борис. Отвали, — устало потер я глаза.<br/>
— Поттер.<br/>
— Вон там твой чай стоит, угощайся.<br/>
Он вскинул головой, и я косо взглянул на его подсвеченный сбоку теликом профиль: снизу вверх Борис выглядел как тощий наркоман-рок гитарист, кудри свисали, пряча глаза и нос, только губы было видно. Кожа стала разноцветной от яркости киноленты за спиной. Борис что-то сказал, а я и прослушал. Поппер насторожился сбоку от меня, вилял хвостом. Костяшки на руке болезненно пульсировали.<br/>
— Чего?<br/>
— Ждал меня, что ли, — ухмыльнулся он, потянувшись к кружке с чаем.<br/>
Белый электрический свет телевизора ударил по глазам, я зажмурился и щипнул себя за переносицу под очками, сам не заметил, как Борис отошел от меня и плюхнулся рядом, ткнувшись спиной в диван.<br/>
— Фу, дрянь, холодный.<br/>
— Так не пей.<br/>
Но Борис снова поднес чашку ко рту. Должно быть, чай теперь отдавал кровью. Стыдно мне не было. Пульт валялся где-то далеко, я уже и сам не помнил, куда его зашвырнул, искать — не вариант.<br/>
Мы так и сидели в полной тишине, наблюдая за мельтешением и сменой картинок — реклама часов, ботинок, моющего средства для бассейна, начался «Психо» Хичкока.<br/>
Борис зевнул.<br/>
Я не хотел думать об этом, но все равно позорно скатился в мысль, что круто, что Борис остался. Гнетущее, вытягивающее душу наружу одиночество хлестало меня посильнее беспощадного ветра в пустыне — еще бы неделька и я, пожалуй, совсем бы отчаялся.<br/>
— Есть что-нибудь из еды у вас? — лениво поинтересовался Борис.<br/>
Я протянул ему хлопья.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>